


Good Morning from Sleepytime Junction!

by Prototype (buttelf)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, dan is super gay for arin and we all know it, have a go at it my friends, have some fluffy gayness, it was also very late when i wrote this so NICE, its fluffy, this was basically a distraction to stop writing my 10 page egobang smut fic AGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttelf/pseuds/Prototype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan spends a morning awake admiring the one laying beside him.</p>
<p>(( Thought it was about time I contributed to this fandom with something aside from gay fanart, so here's gayer fanfiction for you. Inspired by that one photo on NSP's instagram! https://www.instagram.com/p/BBDZtUdR7pB/?taken-by=ninjasexparty ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning from Sleepytime Junction!

Good Morning from Sleepytime Junction!

When Dan awoke, it was very early in the morning. He had laid in bed just long enough to realize that attempts of returning to sleep were futile, so he focused his attention somewhere else to try and distract his mind.

Turning to his side, he stared at the man beside him. Arin was laying on his side as well, facing Dan, his broad shoulders rising and falling with rhythmic breaths. The animator's smooth, round cheeks were slightly red-tinted to match his wonderfully pink lips, which parted in favour of showing his front teeth and the tip of his tongue.

Every so often some part of Arin's body would twitch, sending small vibrations through the structure of the bed that shook Dan ever so slightly.

With nothing better to do, Dan spent liberal amounts of time looking upon Arin's form as he slept. The barely-there sheen on the exposed skin, glistening just faintly in the light of dawn. The tanktop Arin donned was twisted around his form as he moved throughout the night, now nearly backwards as he lay still.

Dan smiled, thoughts of Arin mumbling, rolling around in his sleep milling through his mind.

The singer's admiring gaze danced over the curve of Arin's biceps, much broader than his own would ever be. Arin had become so much stronger, even over the last few months, and Dan soon realized he came to like this development. Arin was the one who practically picked him up and tossed him here in the first place, and right now Dan wished he would do it again.

Where the secrets of the younger man's body were kept hidden by the thick down blanket, Dan was forced to move back to his facial features. He noticed how Arin's chocolate brown hair fell like a waterfall over his face - randomly, gracefully, naturally. Most of the blonde streak laid winding over his forehead and across the bridge of his nose, wavering slightly with every relaxed breath the young man expelled.

Dan paused for a moment to take in Arin as a whole. Even if the animator himself didn't always think so, Dan, without fail, found him handsome. He gives off such a wonderful and charming air about him, Dan realized, he always feels lucky to be around him. Even in his sleep he seems... Otherworldly beautiful. Ethereal, even.

On impulse, Dan reached a slender hand out to brush against the soft skin of Arin's face. Upon contact, the man's eye twitched once, barely registering Dan's presence. Heartbeat quickening just slightly, he stroked his finger along Arin's forehead, brushing his blonde streak behind his ear. The tickle of his own hair moving across his skin without his own volition apparently disturbed him, as he furrowed his brow and shook his head once, turning his entire body away from Dan.

The taller of the two sat up with a frown. Slightly frustrated, he looked at his newfound situation and hissed a half-serious "are you fucking joking?" To no one in particular.

Not that he could blame Arin, no. If he felt a tickle on his face like that, he'd probably move away too, if not wake up and question what the hell had just touched him.

Now, he was faced with a decision. Stay in bed and try to relax, or get up and see if he could get any work done between now and Arin's awakening. Choosing the latter, just barely, he swung the covers off and pulled on a fresh shirt and pants before stumbling out to the kitchen.

The house was silent aside from the low purr of the water bubbling in the kettle, pulling it away before it got the chance to whistle at him. Dan relished in the tranquility of the house while sipping on his freshly made tea, reading a book he had randomly plucked off of the shelf.

Several hours passed and the sun was now beaming through even the closed blinds, striking fairy tale-like rays onto the floor beneath it, dust particles mingling lazily throughout the warm light.

Dan almost snickered to himself. Jesus Arin, clean the house once in a while, would you?

Speaking of whom, It was now almost 11am, and still, no signs of Arin have graced the quiet home. That's when Dan decided he would have to wake him up himself.

Closing his book and putting the dishes away, he practically bounded up to Arin's room. He was about to just yell at him, surprise him, attack him, do something, but just upon seeing him, Dan froze in his tracks. Not because he was caught up in Arin's beauty, no, no. While the man was gorgeous, that's not completely where his mind was at right now.

Dan quietly ran back downstairs to rip his phone out of the charger and he returned to Arin's side. Bending over to level with the sleeping man, he mussed his hair a little bit and half lidded his eyes, this becoming a signature look for him in personal photos. He pursed his lips just barely as he took a picture with an unconscious Arin in the background. The shutter clicked and the younger man's peaceful form was spurred to life with a heavily garbled "wha-?"

Dark brown doe eyes scanned the room for any other presence aside from Dan's. Finding none, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then scrubbed his fingers through his hair and stretched his body with a sharp inhale. Dan watched him as he performed his little ritual, and smiled once they came into eye contact again.

"Mornin', big cat," Dan said softly, the slightest hint of a tease pulling at his voice. Arin just smiled.

Dan moved and sat on the bed beside him, attempting a second time to run his fingers through the other's lustrous hair. Succeeding, he watched Arin closed his eyes and exhale with a blissful grin. Several minutes passed with the two wordlessly running their fingers over the other's form, gently mapping out the ridges and dips layered by undeniably soft skin on both of them. That's when Arin realized what pulled him from sleep, and he looked up at Dan questioningly.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Arin asked, seemingly snapping Dan out of a trance of his own.

"Oh... You were sleeping, and you looked cute," he admitted with a slight blush, turning his head away to locate his phone. "I thought the lovelies would enjoy sharing the moment with me." Dan flicked his thumb around the screen until he found the photo, flipping it around to show Arin.

Arin snickered his mocking reply, laughing at Dan's face and his own sleeping form. It was certainly a photo that the lovelies have never seen anything like, coming from them, at least. Arin could understand how, without context, the look of the photo definitely sparked some thoughts. Luckily, they were both clothed as far as the fans knew.

Dan settled beside Arin in the bed, getting halfway under the covers, just as he was. Dan was waiting for Instagram to load up so he could upload the photo, just when Arin's strong arm came around his shoulders.

"What're you gonna caption it as?" Arin asked, seemingly to strike some kind of conversation. Dan thought for a moment, trying to come up with something funny, something clever, or maybe a playful insult towards Arin. Maybe all three.

Planting a sweet kiss to the softness of Arin's cheek, the older man repeated the words he typed out on the screen in a singsongy voice:

"Good morning from Sleepytime Junction!"

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> Follow my tumblr for more video games, art, and shipping! http://buttelf.tumblr.com/  
> ***


End file.
